fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fyodor Gryaznov
Fyodor Gryaznov is the former guild ace of the guild Raven Tail. As a child he looked up to the Dreyar family and was influenced by Ivan to join his guild. After the seven year time skip he refused to take part in the X791 Grand Magic Games upon hearing the core members of Fairy Tail had returned and eventually rejoined FairyTail as it's most powerful non-S-Class wizard. Fyodor's nickname that was given to him due to his magic's color, is Violet Star Fyo. He's the nephew of Zoya Gryaznov and cousin of Maya Gryaznov. He will be the main character in the Fanon, Fairy Tail: Magic Bound and is Yahoo774's main character. His Edolas Counterpart is Fyodor Turov. Appearence Fyodor is a young man of average height and build. He's shown to be quite handsome and has a bit of a pale skin tone. He has light green hair that's usually tied back in a ponytail, with to bangs framing his face. He also has dark purple eyes. Fyodor's usual attire consists of either a white tank-top and white scarf, with black pants and bandages around his calves, or a black tank-top, black pants, dark blue sandals and bandages around his forehead. Personality Fyodor is a generally kind person who's always smiling no matter what he might be doing, saying, or feeling, be that just a friendly hello or a terriffying threat. He cares about his friends and his guild deeply and has shown to choose them over Raven Tail because of Fairy Tail's love toward their members. He holds his comrades in high regards and is a bit modest about his abilities even though he's already S-class level. Fyodor also believes innocent people should not be bothered by magic users and a mage hurting or killing a civilian is the most dispicable, unforgivable thing he's ever heard of. He's also mentioned to be very uncouth at formal events. He usually acts dumber and weaker than he really is, which gets on the nerves of his friends sometimes, but he is in fact very intelligent and anylitical. Many Fairy Tail members often challenge him to fights because of his reputation as a very strong individual but Fyodor always declines because of his peace loving nature. Despite his calm demeanor Fyodor also has a bit of a comical darker side that comes out at times like Zenk declining a job out of pure laziness and Fyodor whispering he'd kill him if he "didn't get his ass moving, damn it." History As a child Fyodor looked up to Laxus, Ivan and Makarov Dreyar, as well as his aunt Zoya, along with his cousin. He was raised by his grandmother who was an old friend of Makarov's. As a child he would often visit the Fairy Tail building with Maya to see what festivities were going on that day. He was usually Mirajane's favorite kid to tease but Makarov would quickly shoo her away. He also enjoyed playing cards or other games with Cana and Levy. When his grandmother surposedly died Makarov took Fyodor and Maya in and raised them, since Zoya was always busy, along side Laxus. When Ivan was excommunicated Fyodor joined Raven Tail thinking Laxus would eventually join. He quickly became a role model for a young Zenk Munel and Flare Corona,two little kids who had joined Raven Tail. When he heard of Tenroe Island's destruction he was stricken with greif and didn't smile at all for the next seven years which greatly worried his two friends. He managed to make a name for himself when he participated an the Grand Magic Games in X787-X790. He started to smile again when he heard the Tenroe bunch had returned which got him in trouble with Ivan. Despite being the strongest member in Raven Tail he refused to fight in The Grand Magic Games once hearing that Laxus would be participating. After Raven Tail's disqualification from the games he re-joined Fairy Tail along with Flare Corona and Zenk Munel. Synopsis 'Fairy Tail: Magic Bound' *'Chapter 1' *'Chapter 2' *'Chapter 3' Magic and Abilities *'Immense Magic Power:' Taking after his other powerful relatives, Fyodor is a very powerful mage, with great reserves of magic power. Before rejoining Fairy Tail he was the strongest member in Raven Tail and is stated to rival S-class wizards such as Titania Erza and Mirajane The She-Demon in strength though he's said if it came down to a one-on-one between him and one of the two he'd eventually lose. He has a bit of a rivalry with the dark mage Cobra who is a very powerful individual and they've fought equally many times. Another testament of his strength is his ability to scare his teammate Zenk Munel, who is a skilled mage himself, into going on jobs with a simple threat. *'Enhanced Durability:' Due to his very rough and merciless training with Laxus, Makarov, and Zoya, Fyodor has developed a very durable body, and he's capable of taking many magic attacks without much damage. He's capable of withstanding several of Maya's and a few of Zoya's magic spells and continued fighting afterwards, which is surprising considering the skill of both women. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist: '''Fyodor's melee skills are said to be on expert level and in magic-free, hand-to-hand combat he can even give his friend Laxus a bit of a struggle. He can also use his different types of magic in conjunction with his melee skills and be a very dangerous threat. While using his magic, most of his simple spells are centered around melee attacks. *'Expert Swordsmanship: Fyodor trained in using swords for very long periods at a time while in Raven Tail. He grew to be quite skilled and when he finally found his very own weapon, Masamune, he could finally put his skills to work. While using Masamune his melee skills were more dangerous than ever and he even found a way to use his magic while wielding the blade. *Snow Magic:' This Magic utilizes the element of Snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from his body and manipulate it. The form of the snow is depends on the user, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards or snowstorms. Fyodor is extremely skilled in using this type of magic. **'Snow Slicer:' The user generates snow from their hand, and swipe their fist in the direction of their target. A long blade of snow is then launched to cut the target down. *'Violet Spark:' Fyodor's second primary magic, Violet Spark is a type of Lightning Magic that gives the user the ability to create and battle with purple lightning. This lightning has the properties of a solid substance and because of this, can be used in a much wider variety of ways than regular Lightning Magic. **'Funem Purpura:' The user shoots a long bolt of purple lightning that has solid properties capable of sticking to objects. The user then uses the bolt as either a whip or rope to restrain the opponent. **'Glans Purpura:' The extends their hand out towards the enemy and summons a purple magic circle. From the magic circle dozens of bullets of purple lightning are shot at the opponent. **'Teachi Purpuruma:' The user generates a small spark at the tip of the index and middle fingers and point up to the sky. As they build up magic power the spark grows into a large purple ball of electricity. The user then points the fingers at a target and shoot out a powerful blast of lightning. *'Genie Magic: Fyodor's third primary magic is Genie Magic which he is very proficient in using. He can be very formidible with it and is able to fight on S-Class level if he choses to. Being a member of Fairy Tail, who's specialty is property destruction, Fyodor's Genie Magic helps him live up to that title, him being a very destructive member. **'''Genie Fist: A basic spell in which the user encased their fist in an magic cloak to increase punching power. This is a very easy spell that doesn't take up much power so it can be used often. **'Genie Armor:' The user coats themself in energy armor that is very durable against attacks. This is also a supportive spell because it increases the power of all other spells used while in this form. **'Genie Star: '''The user extends their arm out in front of them and create a magic circle. From this magic circle they summon a giant star of energy, which they can either throw or use as a shield. Advanced Spells *'Lamp Spirit's Jewel:' The user creates a spiraling orb of purple energy and throws it at the enemy causing significant damage. It is very destructive and is capable of easily making a large crater in it's wake. This is usually an instant K.O. and only strong mages like Erza and Laxus can take on it's full power without being put in the hospital for months. *'Lamp Spirit's Three Wishes:' So far the most powerful Genie spell. The spell is activated by the user uttering the encantation, " Great spirit of trickery and wishes, grant me the power of your mind and body. Be released from your heavenly prison." Once said a large violet entity materializes behind the user and is absorbed by them. The user then creates three energy spheres and launches them at the target, obliterating everything in their path. Equipment *'Masamune- Fyodor's weapon of choice which he recieved from a dying mage he met on the side of the rode, Masamune is his reliable tanto which he carries at the back of his waist. Masamune is a beautiful weapon blue and gray, diamond pattern handle, a bronze hilt, and a eleven-inch, steel blade that is extremely sharp. Other than it's beauty and durability, it is really just a regular short-sword but when wielded by a skilled user such as Fyodor it can be used to it's full and leathal potential. However after finding a way to use his magic as a blade he put it at his grandmother's grave as a way of honoring her. Relationships '''Guildmates Laxus Dreyar "The only person I've ever met who can stare death in the face and grin 'em down."- Laxus in reference to Fyodor's ever-present smile. When Fyodor was a child he was brought up alongside Laxus, looking up to him as a brother. When Fyodor joined Raven Tail he'd hoped Laxus would follow him but when Laxus didn't he began questioning his decision. Raven's disqualification at the Grand Magic Games was finally enough for him to rejoin Fairy Tail. Once there again he tried to avoid Laxus until he was confronted by the latter who simply said "Welcome back." After this their relationship basically went back to how it had been. He sometimes ocompanies the Raijin Tribe on jobs and is once again Laxus' "little bro." Makarov Dreyar Fyodor's grandmother was an old friend of Makarov's and a former member of Fairy Tail. This caused Fyodor's early introduction to Magic and Guilds. Makarov began to grow quite fond of the boy who would visit his guild daily and when Fyodor's grandma died Makarov took him in and Fyodor began to see him as a father figure. When Fyodor left Fairy Tail Makarov was very depressed that such a bright spirit had turned to darkness. Despite being in Raven Tail Fyodor became very depressed when Makarov and tha Tenroe Bunch went missing and when they returned he was able to smile for the first time in years. When he left Raven he begged Makarov for forgiveness and Makarov gave him a warm welcome. Now Makarov treats him as his second grandson similar to Laxus. Flare Corona When Fyodor joined Raven Flare was one of the first to welcome him. Since then they've become good friends and Flare seems to look up to him as an older brother. When Fyodor rejoined Fairy Tail he convinced Flare, one of the only good people in Raven Tail, to join as well. He supported her in trying to make friends with Lucy and tries to keep her in a positive mood. (Flare and Fyodor are not romantically involved.) Zenk Munel Zenk is commonly Fyodor's first choice for a job partner, even in their Raven days, showing a great amount of trust between the two. Zenk sees Fyodor as a friend and a rival and their friendly debates often turn into "friendly" brawls. Fyodor also hangs out with him most while not on jobs and is his training partner. Fyodor tends to look down on Zenk as his lazy younger brother usually telling him to wake up when he's sleeping through something important. Despite their close friendship Fyodor has no problem acting upon the threats he gives Zenk. 'Family' Zoya Gryaznov Zoya is Fyodor's aunt and a very loving person deep down. Fyodor use to resent her because she was never around and when Grandma died Makarov was forced to take him in instead of his own aunt. However Makarov once explained to Fyodor that Zoya wanted the best for him and Maya, and the reason she was always busy was so she could have enough money to be a respectable parental figure to the two. Fyodor also has stated that she can be extremely terrifying, an opinion vouched for by Maya and Laxus. Despite all this Fyodor does love his aunt and is very happy when she is. Maya Gryaznov As a child Fyodor's grandmother raised him alongside his cousin Maya. Because of this they are extremely close and have a brother-sister like bond. However, like every other pair of siblings they have their fair share of quarrels which can go on for days on end. Fyodor is constantly annoyed by Maya's ability to go from a sunny smile to a screaming demon in an instant and is often the only brave enough to calm her down. However he does try to look out for her and make sure she's okay. 'Others' Cobra Fyodor is Cobra's rival and as such, the two appear to have a very hostile nature towards eachother comparable to that of Natsu and Grey. Fyodor met Cobra as a member of Reborn Oracion Seis in X787. Originally taking Fyodor to be just another Raven Tail underling Cobra didn't think much of him until they received orders to kill eachother from their respective guild masters. Cobra was shocked at Fyodor's strength however they were so evenly matched neither of the two could win. Years later when Fyodor was again a member of Fairy Tail and Cobra a member of Crime Sorcerer the two gained a less blood-thirsty, yet still hostile rivalry. Fyodor often likes to simply annoy Cobra instead of enter physical combat such as asking if Cobra can hear him from far off or calling the independant mage by his real name, Erik, which he learned from Kinana. Despite all this the two respect eachother as equals and share a bit of a friendship. Risley Law Recently, Fyodor was hired to take a job involving the capture of a dangerous group of dark mages. However, upon accepting he was assigned to be acompanied by Risley Law, as back-up since his usual teammates were all out on their own jobs, as well as to improve relations between Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel. While on this job, Fyodor befriended Risley and the two got along very well. They even risked their own lives to save the other. They've remained close friends ever since. Quotes *"Bad guys are destined to loose eventually. That's not the reason there are so many out there but that is why they're caught. It's why every prisoner is where they are and it's why our family is here." Fyodor. *"I can't guarantee I can protect you from all the bad guys because there's an awful lot of 'em. But as long as magic runs through my body, if I see suffering I'll try my hardest to stop it." Fyodor to a young village boy. *"If you don't get your ass moving now I will freakin' kill you, damn it." -Fyodor threatening Zenk into taking a job. *"Hey Cobra, can you hear me? Hey Cobra, can you hear me? Hey Cobra...CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!" -Fyodor messing with Cobra. Gallery Z masamune.png|Masamune Trivia *Fyodor has a pet cat named Fugaku. *His favorite foods are different kinds of pastas. *Fyodor addresses Laxus as "Nīchan" a honorific for older brother, Makarov as "Ojīsama", Grandpa, and all other Fairy Tail wizards with nii or nee ''at the end of their name. *Fyodor dislikes being called a mage. *Fyodor has completed 94 official jobs: 69 regular, 22 S-Class, 3 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year. *Flare refers to him as "Fyo-san," while he refers to her as "Flay." *All three SS-Class jobs he's taken he stole from the job board and all three times he's returned barely alive. *In the past he fought evenly with Cobra of Oracion Seis and seems to have somewhat of a rivalry with the dark mage. *Fyodor's apearence is based off Sasuke Uchiha from ''Naruto. *Fyodor's IQ level is 125. *Fyodor's theme is The Very Very Strongest and his battle theme is You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring. *Fyodor's worst fear is Maya becoming more and more like his terrifying aunt. *He finds it extremely entertaining to annoy his rival Cobra. *Coincidently Fyodor is a friend of Laxus and Cobra, both second generation Dragon Slayers. *Fyodor's stats. are shown to the right to be... Category:Fyodor's Team Category:Guild Ace Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Raven Tail Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Light Magic Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Original Characters